The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Elektra White’.
The new Begonia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Begonia×hiemalis cultivar Elektra Pink, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,967. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent cultivar in a controlled environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands or Jun. 9, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Ermelo, the Netherlands since November, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.